1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roadway construction and more particularly to forming curbs at respective sides of streets to be paved.
It has been common practice, in preparing roadways or the soil where streets are to be paved, to grade the soil to an elevation relative to the surrounding area so that the street level will be below the surface of the earth at either side of the street.
After preparing the roadbed a series of longitudinal, generally planar concrete curb forms are disposed in longitudinal alignment along each side of the street to be paved. These forms must be braced and tied together to prevent spreading in opposing directions by the mass of the wet concrete when poured therebetween. Further, considerable manpower is required, not only in erecting and removing the forms for the pouring of concrete, but also in the finishing of the surface of the curb in which one side of the curb is considerably higher than the other or street level side.
This invention eliminates the necessity of erecting the concrete forms, troweling or forming the surface of the concrete when poured in the forms and the removal of the forms after the concrete has "set" by providing a concrete continuous curb extruder moved along the street by a prime mover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We do not know of any patents disclosing an apparatus such as is disclosed by the specification of this invention.